


Ordinary Miracles

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Jon thinks of a few of the ordinary miracles that enrich his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Waking up to see you beside me, still softly sleeping. To have the privilege of watching you dream for a minute or two, oh so sweet. Your soft smile as you wake to see me, your beloved voice saying, â€œGood morning love.â€ That you allow me to kiss you though I have morning breath, the way you scrunch your nose with annoyance at the way I squeeze the tube of toothpaste. The touch of your hand upon mine before you leave for work and you become an officer first, my lover second. All of these things are the ordinary miracles that are now part of my every morning.

To glance toward your post and see you looking at me with love. Your ability to keep work and duty separate from our private life. The way you move with confidence and grace no matter what it is you are doing. The way you encourage those of lower rank and reassure them that they are doing a job well done. Your quite air of command and your willingness to serve under me. To see you grow in confidence every day. To know that one day you will be as exemplary a captain as you are an officer. To know that such an extraordinary man chooses to be mine. All of these things and more are the ordinary miracles that brighten my day.

You coming home to me. Sometimes tired and weary, sometimes hurt, and sometimes with a skip in your step but always coming home. Your soft smile upon seeing me. The touch of your lips upon mine. The way you confide in me and turn to me for comfort. Your strong arms around me when I lean upon you for comfort and support. The way you spoil Porthos and fuss over him. Your joyful, carefree laugh. These are the ordinary miracles that make my day extraordinary.

I know you could be happy without me but choose to be happy with me. I know that your love for me is a steady, low flame that will last a lifetime. I know I can trust you with my every secret. I know that we will be that old couple sitting in a park that everyone envies or admires because weâ€™re still so obviously in love. I know that you accept my differences. I even know that you will always speak up vociferously whenever we disagree, that you are now confident enough to do so. All this and more assures me that we will always have love for each other. And I know that for as long as you are with me, my life will be full of ordinary miracles and this makes me rejoice.


End file.
